Daddy's Hands
by his-red-head
Summary: A songfic of how Jenny remembers her father.


**Hey guys! So, this is a songfic for Jenny and her dad. The song I picked has always been one of my favorite songs, because I am a daddy's girl. I also think that this would probably describe the relationship between Jenny and her dad. By the way, I am not sure how I feel about this songfic. I love the song, but I don't know if I did it justice (probably being too hard on myself). Also, the episode 'Bait' is mentioned, but just barely. In other words, if you blink you'll miss it. **

***NCIS***

**Song:** **Daddy's Hands- Holly Dunn.**

**Characters: **** Jenny and Gibbs**

**Note: If you want to understand the songfic better, please listen to the song first. It isn't necessary, but _highly_ advised. Also, I don't own a darn thing.**

***NCIS***

For NCIS Director Jenny Shepard, today had been rough, because she couldn't stop thinking about her father, Col. Jasper Shepard. Every now and then, since her father's death, she would have days where she couldn't stop crying. Today was one of those days. First, she couldn't stop crying over her father, then her best agent and former lover, Leroy Jethro Gibbs had to go and stick himself in a hostage situation controlled by a teenage boy.

He could have been hurt. Then who would make her feel safe? My father couldn't do that anymore.

Jenny could feel her emotions getting in the way of her work so she decided to go home. As soon as she got home, she kicked her heels off and took her coat off and headed into her father's study., collapsing into the office chair and sobbing as her hands covered her face.

Jenny sighed heavily, as she was trying to calm down. "Oh, daddy. I remember when your hands would be folded in prayer, every morning and every night. When I woke up from a nightmare and you held me until I fell back asleep."

She decided to get up and get some bourbon from the liquor cabinet. Bourbon was an acquired taste, one she inherited from her father and learned from Gibbs. Something in the way the bourbon burned its way down her throat, comforted Jenny, and comfort was definitely what she wanted and needed.

Once she was sat back in the office chair, she felt herself ready to sob again. Jenny knew that by now, Jethro and the team were probably wondering where she was and why she was gone. There were only two people who knew the reason she was gone: her assistant Cynthia and Ziva, her friend and probationary agent. She hoped that either one of them would tell Gibbs, because she needed more than just bourbon to make her feel happier.

It was an hour and a half later, when Jenny heard her front door open and shut. _No knocking... Must be Jethro. _

She heard footsteps that stopped in the doorway of her father's study. "Jenn."

All it took was one word from Gibbs and she started sobbing again. Jenny never really liked to cry in front of him, but this time, she couldn't help it. She was relieved when he walked up to her and spun the chair to where she was facing him with her head bowed.

Gibbs softly asked her, "Jenn. Jenn, tell me what's wrong?"

Jenny didn't answer him right away. Then it clicked what day it was. The anniversary of her father's death.

Without saying anything, Gibbs scooped Jenny up out of her chair and said, "You look tired Jenn. I'm bringing you upstairs to your bedroom so you can rest for a little bit. When you wake up, you can tell me what's wrong- if you're ready."

Jenny woke up a few hours later, to the smell of strong coffee. She walked down stairs to see Gibbs sitting on her couch with two cups of coffee in front of him. _He's so thoughtful. _

"Hey." Jenny said softly as she sat down and picked up her coffee cup. She then took a sip of it and curled into Gibbs' side.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Jenny, hugging her to his side. He kissed the top of her head as he said, "Hey, you ready to talk?"

"Yeah."

Jenny took a deep breath, "I remember how his hands were full of lines and callouses, almost like his hands told a story of how hard he worked. He always held my mama tight, and patted my back when I did right. I have forgotten a few things about how I loved him, all except his hands- so filled with love."

Gibbs smiled softly, "Your father seems like he was a great man." He often wondered what it would've been like to meet her father. If he had gotten the chance to, he would commend him for raising such an amazing woman.

"My dad was an amazing man, I think you two would have gotten along quite well. His exterior was rough, but his hands were so soft when I was crying and hard as steel when I did something I shouldn't have. They weren't always gentle, but his hands were loving and soft. He sacrificed a lot for my sister, my mom and I; to help keep us fed and to give us the best life possible- and he did. Still does."

It was silent for awhile, both Jenny and Gibbs sipping their cups of coffee. Jenny snuggled into Gibbs' side a little more before speaking again. "I took them for granted and if I were able to go back in time to change that, I would. But there is one thing I learned and have committed to memory, there was always love in daddy's hands. God, I... I miss him so damn much."

Jenny barely got that last sentence out before she started to cry again. It felt so good to let everything out and to just sit there and cry with someone to comfort her, instead of crying by herself with no one to comfort her. The best part was that she had Gibbs to comfort her and be there for her.

Gibbs heard Jenny's breathing slow down, and before she fell completely asleep, he heard her mumble, "I love you... Jethro."

When Jenny woke up, Gibbs would make sure she knew, that he loved her too.

***NCIS***

**I've worked on this songfic for like two months. It took longer to write and post it, than I thought it would. That's only because I've been sort of self conscious about my writing (resulting in writer's block)and have been hitting a rough patch of sorts with my anxiety. Other than that, I am fantastic. I start a new job soon, so I don't know how much spare time I will have yet, it depends on my schedule. It's a part-time job, so I imagine that I will have a little bit of time to write. Anyway, what do y'all think of this? If you have any song suggestions for Jibbs song fics, shoot me a PM or out it in your reviews. Much Love! xx**


End file.
